


Fly Away

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Nautical RPF
Genre: Careening, Challenge Response, Drabble, Gen, Historical, Pirates, Swearing, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-04 19:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The captain scowled as the Spanish piragua sped off the horizon and out of sight. "God's Blood," he swore, "That's a fine load of rum slipped away, you lazy dogs!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fly Away

The captain scowled as the Spanish piragua sped off the horizon and out of sight. "God's Blood," he swore, "That's a fine load of rum slipped away, you lazy dogs!"

"Ain't no such thing, captain," shot back John Darvell, a local who'd apparently yet to learn proper respect. "She's faster's all - a good boot-topping and the next won't fly so fast away."

Hornigold's scowl turned thoughtful. "Aye... Back to Providence then. We'll have a proper cleaning, though. I'm fond of the _Happy Returns_ and I'll see her treated right." He looked to Darvell. "And I see we have a volunteer..."


End file.
